NATAL DE 44
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Wolverine esteve em várias guerras, em várias batalhas. E mesmo passando por tantas coisas em sua vida, nunca conseguiu esquecer os acontecimentos da véspera de Natal de 1944.
1. Chapter 1

**NATAL DE 44**

Disclaimer: Wolverine pertence a Marvel Comics e demais empresas licenciadas.

Esse fic é uma obra sem fins lucrativos. Criado em resposta a um desafio de um grupo de fanfics do facebook, cujo tema era Guerra.

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

Wolverine aproveitava os raros momentos de folga que tinha desde que se juntara aos X-mens para ficar longe dos conflitos entre humanos e mutantes. Nesses momentos gostava de visitar velhos amigos. E muitos deles estavam na Virgínia, precisamente no Cemitério Nacional de Arlington.

Percebeu que poucos andavam por aquele lugar, havia alguns curiosos e um idoso que caminhava por entre as cruzes brancas, apoiado por uma bengala, estava acompanhado por uma senhora e dois adolescentes, pareciam procurar por alguém. Não parecia que era um veterano de guerra visitando algum companheiro ou parente morto ali, não se vestia como tal. Talvez o irmão de alguém que morreu na guerra, pensou.

Deu os ombros e continuou a caminhar até parar em frente a uma lápide onde um nome estava ali gravado.

–Ei, Xará! Eu soube que você conseguiu. Muito bem, garoto.

Aquele garoto havia conseguido voltar para casa, muitos dos homens que Logan conheceu não tiveram a mesma sorte. No fundo de seu coração queria ter certeza sobre o destino de alguns homens que conheceu durante a guerra, saber se haviam voltado para casa e para suas famílias, como desejavam.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alpes Italianos, 24 de Dezembro de 1944.

O soldado da Força Especial Canadense entrou na sala do capitão americano, sentiu o cheiro de sabão e do cigarro barato alemão que o superior exalava antes mesmo de entrar no prédio. Privilégios que seu dom sempre lhe proporcionara, além de outras habilidades que se mostraram bem úteis nessa guerra.

Ele o encontrou sentado com as pernas apoiadas na mesa, pés cruzados e inclinado para trás na poltrona velha. Ele fumava o tal cigarro barato, certamente o achou esquecido em algum canto daquele posto recém-tomado dos alemães nos Alpes italianos. O homem de cabelos grisalhos e rosto duro como mármore jogava fumaça no ar, como se quisesse relaxar.

Há poucas horas eles haviam tomado o local, foi uma batalha difícil, mas com a chegada do aliado canadense foi possível conquistar aquele lugar.

–Capitão O'Neal?

–Logan, não é? –o capitão indagou assim que o viu. –Lembro que levou um tiro no ombro? Como está o ferimento?

–Foi de raspão. –Logan respondeu entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si, não queria falar que nem sequer cicatriz do tiro possuía mais, graças à sua habilidade única de curar de qualquer ferimento que lhe causavam. –Estou de partida, já realizei minha missão aqui.

–Está livre para ir quando quiser soldado. Mas gostaria de saber uma coisa antes. –ele saiu da posição confortável, inclinando o corpo sobre a mesa. –Como chegou aqui, Logan? Não que eu esteja reclamando da sua ajuda, que foi muito bem vinda. Mas eu não acredito muito em coincidências, sabe? E foi muita coincidência você chegar no momento em que mais precisávamos, entende?

–Creio que dessa vez seja coincidência sim, capitão. –Logan respondeu vagamente. Não queria revelar detalhes de sua real missão naquele lugar a um homem que não lhe inspirava simpatia. –Estava de passagem para a minha verdadeira missão, senhor. Vi que precisavam de ajuda e resolvi dar uma mãozinha.

A explicação não pareceu satisfatória ao capitão, mas ele fingiu que estava tudo bem. Afinal, não queria arrumar problemas com o homem que praticamente dominou o local sozinho, sobrepujando um grupo de quinze alemães, e ele praticamente não havia perdido nenhum soldado, fora os três que ficaram feridos, todos estavam bem. Era véspera de Natal, então considerava que a vitória era um bom presente.

O capitão pôs o cigarro no cinzeiro e acendeu outro. Era véspera de Natal, e ofereceu um ao soldado canadense, que aceitou, pensando que aquilo não deveria ser pior que os charutos de Madripoor que encontrou em uma missão na África meses atrás.

Nesse momento houve uma batida na porta e o capitão ordenou que entrasse. Um rapaz alto e jovem entrou, retirando o capacete e mostrando os cabelos negros que precisavam de um corte. Bateu continência ao entrar, certamente estava ali há pouco tempo e parecia nervoso.

O capitão fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo que o rapaz ficasse a vontade.

–Permissão para falar, senhor! –o rapaz pediu, olhando de lado para Logan.

–Permissão concedida, Cooper! –respondeu o capitão

–Senhor, os soldados Carver, Douglas e Peterson receberam os atendimentos necessários e estão bem, senhor! Os cativos foram colocados na cela provisória, senhor!

–Bom... Quantos cativos?

–Nove, senhor. –olhando de lado o canadense. –Muitos foram mortos assim que... Entramos senhor. Não resistiram aos ferimentos.

–Acontece... Estão aptos a serem interrogados?

–Acredito que sim, senhor!

–Depois pretendo interrogar alguns deles.

Logan notou que ao ouvir isso o rapaz suou frio. Já havia ouvido falar dos métodos nada humanizados do Capitão O'Neal. Na verdade a fera dentro dele não havia gostado do cheiro do capitão assim que pisou naquele lugar. Geralmente, seus instintos sobre o caráter das pessoas nunca errava, principalmente se essa pessoa tinha cheiro de sangue e morte, mesmo que tentasse esconder o fedor com sabão barato.

–Isso é tudo, soldado? –perguntou apagando outro cigarro no cinzeiro.

Cooper baixou a cabeça, como uma criança tímida pega em uma arte.

–Senhor, hoje é véspera de Natal.

–E?

–Senhor... Há muitas provisões dos alemães aqui, e muito vinho italiano também. Será que... Como aqui é o último posto avançado alemão na área, pensei que podíamos celebrar...

O soldado parecia muito nervoso e suas mãos tremiam. Logan percebia que o rapaz tinha medo da resposta de seu capitão. Talvez fosse a presença do canadense ali, ou um súbito momento de bondade, o capitão deu uma risadinha, acendendo outro cigarro e deu uma longa tragada antes de falar:

–Está certo. Precisamos mesmo descansar e celebrar! Avise aos homens que permito que celebrem o Natal. Mas quero alguém vigiando os prisioneiros!

Cooper pareceu muito contente com as palavras do capitão, deu um grande sorriso, batendo continência e pedindo em seguida permissão para sair. O capitão permitiu e fez um gesto para que Logan ficasse.

–Desculpe por isso. Bem, por que não fica aqui essa noite e vai embora amanhã? –perguntou O'Neal. –Beba um pouco hoje e vai embora amanhã de ressaca. Acho que merecemos.

Logan refletiu. Fazia um bom tempo que não bebia e pareceu ser uma boa ideia. Não havia outros postos alemães perto, todos haviam sido abandonados ou tinham poucas provisões devido ao inverno intenso e as tempestades, parecia seguro dar uma relaxada, beber e talvez jogar cartas com os soldados americanos.

–Se está preocupado com um ataque, relaxa. Até os nazistas comemoram o Natal! –disse O'Neal com uma pontada de desprezo na voz.

–Não vai participar com seus soldados, capitão?

–Não. Prefiro ficar aqui e comemorar com meu bom amigo. –respondeu tirando de uma mochila uma garrafa de uísque. -Logan, esse é Jack Daniels. Jack... Logan.

–Boas festas, capitão.

Logan saiu em seguida da sala. Pensou se a guerra estava afetando a sanidade daquele homem, ou se ele sempre havia sido assim. Talvez nunca soubesse a verdade.

Realmente até os alemães comemoravam o Natal. Desde que se conhecia por gente, havia participado de todas as guerras e batalhas que conheceu, como se a guerra e a morte sempre os chamasse, e havia um cessar fogo nessa época. Lembrou-se que há trinta anos, em Ypres na Bélgica, onde soldados alemães e ingleses deram uma trégua por causa das festividades.

E achava que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de um ataque alemão agora nos Alpes, ainda mais tendo certeza de que os soldados alemães capturados não tiveram tempo de enviar algum pedido de socorro, e se acaso tivessem tido tal oportunidade, duvidava que alguém iria atendê-la ali e nas condições que o tempo se apresentava.

Na verdade, aquela festividade era providencial para ele. Estariam ocupados demais com a comida e a bebedeira que poderia realizar sua verdadeira missão naquele lugar sem problemas ou criar incidentes. O governo norte americano não precisa saber tudo o que o Canadá queria.

Procurou ficar longe dos demais soldados, observando-os dividirem algumas das provisões dos prisioneiros e o vinho. A alegria de poderem beber e comer era bem visível naqueles homens e Logan sorriu de lado. Era óbvio que eles não iriam vigiar os soldados alemães da maneira correta, estariam bêbados demais para isso.

Pegou uma das caixas com algumas garrafas de vinho ao passar por elas e foi até o galpão que servia de cela para os prisioneiros. Viu que o sentinela ali colocado não estava nada contente em ter que ficar de vigília, mas assim que avistou Logan assumiu uma postura de alerta.

–Descanse soldado! –pediu Logan, lhe dando uma das garrafas da caixa. –Novas ordens! Se quiser ir bebemorar pode ir. Eu fico de guarda!

–Mas senhor...

–Se perguntarem diga que foi ordem do Cooper.

O soldado, bem jovem na verdade, pareceu indeciso. Olhou para os prisioneiros e para o canadense. Resolveu aceitar a proposta do mesmo e saiu do seu posto rapidamente. Assim que ele se afastou, puxou uma cadeira e fitou os soldados capturados, que retribuíam o olhar de modo desconfiado. Foi quando perguntou em alemão, quase sem sotaque algum:

–Erik Eichenhofer?

Os soldados se entreolharam ao ouvirem o nome e um deles, loiro e de olhos azuis, respondeu:

–Sou eu.

–Filho de Friedrich Eichenhofer?

– _Ja._

–Cê é sortudo, sabia? –disse retirando de dentro do bolso da camisa um charuto e acendendo no lampião que iluminava parcialmente o local. –Seu pai desertou pro Canadá e em troca de falar tudo o que sabe do seu Führer, só quer que a gente te leve daqui.

Erik piscou algumas vezes e depois olhou para os companheiros.

–E eles?

–Sinto. Só você.

–Então, não obrigado. Fico bem aqui.

Logan o fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Não imaginaria essa resposta do alemão.

–Acho que não prestou atenção, Eichenhofer.

–Na verdade eu escutei muito bem, soldado. –respondeu firmemente. –Não vou embora e deixar meus irmãos aqui. E não vou ao Canadá deixando minha esposa e minha filha para trás.

Aquela nova informação pegou Logan desprevenido. Não haviam dito que o soldado que deveria levar dali tinha uma família na Alemanha esperando-o. E pelo o que sabia, o médico alemão havia pedido apenas o filho e não a nora e neta.

–Aquele velho egoísta não pediu para resgatá-las? –Erik sorriu amargamente. –Ele nunca aceitou meu casamento com ela e nem reconheceu a neta. Então terá que esquecer sua missão.

Logan o fitou, depois ouviu vozes se aproximando. Rapidamente se colocou em guarda na porta do galpão e praguejou ao ver O'Neal se aproximando com Cooper e outros soldados.

–Me pergunto o que faz aqui, soldado.

–Seu sentinela precisou ir ao banheiro.

O'Neal deu uma risada, colocando as mãos na cintura e balançando a cabeça.

–Gosto do seu bom humor. Cheguei a achar que estava aqui para causar problemas, mas é apenas uma impressão minha não é?

–Sim senhor.

–Recebi ordens novas. –disse O'Neal. - E por causa disso tomei uma decisão para essa noite. Cooper!

–Sim, senhor?

–Você fala bem, alemão não é?

–Sim, senhor.

–Então explique aos prisioneiros que eles também vão comemorar o Natal. Mas que é melhor que não façam nada de errado, que não tente nada contra meus homens ou sequer fugir, ou serão todos baleados. Entendeu?

Cooper assentiu e em seguida foi até os soldados. Nesse momento, Logan percebeu que Erik era o oficial mais graduado naquele grupo e automaticamente se tornou o responsável por eles. Ele concordou com os termos do capitão e foram soltos.

Os soldados americanos não estavam entendendo porque o capitão havia feito isso, mas mesmo desconfiados aceitaram os alemães entre eles. Logo, estavam rindo, brincando e bebendo juntos. Quem visse a cena não poderia imaginar que há poucas horas eram considerados inimigos mortais e tentaram matar uns aos outros.

Logan estava em seu canto observando a festa, precisamente o capitão que apenas mantinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios enquanto bebia. Quando Erik aproximou-se do canadense.

–Terá que desistir da sua missão, soldado. – o alemão disse encostando-se à mesma parede que a dele.

–Não desisto fácil de uma missão. Mesmo uma chata como essa. -Erik sorriu de lado com a resposta.

–Você não mede as palavras, soldado.

–Deve se a bebida.

–Você bebeu duas garrafas do vinho e não parece nem um pouco alterado.

–Sou forte para bebidas.

–Lembro que eu o atingi no ombro com um tiro, soldado.

–Logan. Meu nome é Logan. –diz acendendo um charuto. –Sua sorte que eu senti apenas cosquinhas com isso, senão já era. Foi só de raspão.

– _Ja_... Mas isso não muda o fato de que não posso ir para o Canadá e deixar minha família, Logan.

–Isso eu entendo.

–Não me importo com essa guerra, Logan. Há alguns meses não me importo mais. Tudo que me importa agora é ver minha mulher de novo, e minha filha. Você tem esposa e filhos?

–Não. Nunca me importei com isso.

–Deveria. Um homem não é nada sem ter alguém para se importar.

Houve um breve silêncio, antes que Logan o quebrasse.

–Como elas se chamam? Sua esposa e sua filha?

–Minha esposa se chama Agnethe. Esta é nossa filha, Anja. -disse pegando uma foto que guardava no bolso do casaco de frio. –Aqui, a foto delas.

Logan observou bem a foto de uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e no seu colo um bebê.

–Ela fará dois anos em abril.

Logan nada disse apenas deixando Erik falar:

–Ela tinha apenas um mês de vida quando me mandaram para cá. Foi logo depois de tirarmos essa foto. –suspirou guardando a foto e olhando para os companheiros. –Todos tem família, alguém que amam que os esperam e querem voltar para casa. Meus homens, os americanos. E você?

–Não tem ninguém me esperando, amigo.

–Sinto muito.

–Por que tá nessa guerra? Você parece ser decente demais para essa porcaria toda.

–Há algum tempo atrás poderia dizer que achava que o führer era a resposta que meu país precisava para sair da crise. Um salvador do povo e tinha até orgulho de ter a imagem dele em minha casa. - respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas agora, percebi tardiamente que não era nada disso. Eu me arrependo amargamente de não ter feito nada para não entrar nessa guerra sem sentido. Mas eu precisava proteger minha família. Se não respondesse ao alistamento, não sei o que poderia acontecer comigo ou com minha família. Agora estou aqui por eles. Quero levar para casa o máximo de soldados que eu conseguir.

–Eu te entendo, amigo.

–E o que acha dele, Logan? De Hitler?

–Um bosta.

Erik o fitou espantado pela resposta sincera e depois começou a rir. Uma risada que não dava há um bom tempo. Logo, Logan ria junto a ele atraindo a atenção dos demais soldados por curiosidade, mas estes voltaram à atenção à bebida e à conversa em seguida, ignorando ambos que continuavam a rir.

Já passava da meia noite naquele instante. Era Natal.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**NATAL DE 44**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Naquela noite, todos os soldados dormiram profundamente. Todos com exceção de Logan. Além dele, havia um guarda colocado para vigiar os prisioneiros, mas todos estavam tão embriagados que era impossível qualquer um deles empregar alguma fuga agora.

Ele ficou observando o dia surgir e os soldados acordarem com ressaca, inclusive O'Neal apareceu. O capitão acordava os seus soldados, como se quisesse certificar-se de que nenhum deles tivesse sido atacado à noite e, que os alemães ainda permaneciam adormecidos.

De longe, Logan percebeu o fedor de cigarros e de morte do capitão. Parecia que tinha dormido com as suas roupas e não parecia muito incomodado com a própria aparência. Fez um sinal para que o canadense se aproximasse e ele o fez, desconfiado.

Os soldados se reuniram em volta de seu comandante e começou a relatar.

-Ontem por volta das sete horas recebi uma nova ordem do Comando Central pelo rádio. –dizia com certa naturalidade. – Somos necessários para reforçar uma divisão em Peio. Temos que estar lá o mais rápido possível! Logan, se quiser nos acompanhar será bem vindo. Senão, pode partir agora.

-Senhor! –Cooper adiantou-se.- Peço a palavra, senhor!

-Fale logo, Cooper. Não temos tempo a perder.

-É do outro lado da montanha, senhor.

-Eu sei, Cooper. Só isso?

-Mas... E os prisioneiros, senhor?

O Capitão deu uma risadinha, mas os soldados não pareciam prever que algo ruim iria acontecer. Logan teve a mesma sensação.

-Acordem os infelizes, vamos dar uma volta lá fora. Cooper, Smith! Peguem pás... umas nove. Uma para cada prisioneiro.

Nesse instante todos perceberam a real intenção do capitão. Sabiam que estava em guerra, mas não quer dizer que poderiam aceitar o que estava para acontecer, mas obedeceram seu oficial superior. O canadense ficou parado, apenas fitando O'Neal. A fera dentro dele sussurrando o que ele deveria fazer, ignorando as ordens do homem para calar-se.

-O que foi, Logan? –O'Neal o fitou, acendendo outro daqueles cigarros fedorentos e baratos que havia achado. –Parece que não gostou das minhas ordens.

-E você parece que gostou muito delas.

-São só lixo alemão. Quem vai sentir falta deles? –disse com desdém. –Ainda dei aos Chucrutes uma última festa de despedida. Até que fui generoso.

Nesse instante as lembranças da noite anterior vieram com tudo na mente de Logan. A conversa com Erik, seu desejo de voltar para a esposa e para a filha. A fera falou mais alto. O'Neal e alguns soldados o ouviram rosnar e estranharam. Um homem afastou-se de Logan, pegando em sua arma, quando o viu olhar ameaçadoramente para o capitão.

Logan teve a intenção de atacar, mas o soldado apavorado disparou contra a cabeça dele. Era uma arma de grosso calibre, abrindo um buraco na caixa craniana do soldado canadense, mas ele não tombara.

O'Neal pegou o rifle das mãos de Cooper e descarregou a arma em Logan, fazendo-o tombar.

Os tiros e a confusão foram mais do que suficientes para despertar os alemães. Erik em silêncio olhava para o corpo inerte de Logan e em seguida para O'Neal. Em seu intimo entendia o que iria acontecer.

-Que merda, Rodriguez! Nem para matar um homem você serve? –O'Neal praguejou. –Todos para fora agora!

Cinco minutos depois, todos estavam de pé na neve do lado de fora do posto. O sol brilhava, mas não era o suficiente para aquecê-los. Os soldados americanos tinham os rostos sombrios, sentiam dores no estômago pela situação, mas mantinham-se firmes na marcha. Os cativos arrastavam os pés, certos do que os esperava.

Pararam há poucos metros do posto e ordenou que Cooper entregasse a cada soldado alemão uma pá.

-Formem uma linha. Cavem! –ordenou o capitão.

Os prisioneiros não podiam acreditar no que estavam fazendo. Erik olhou por cima do ombro, para o posto, lamentando a morte de Logan. O soldado canadense havia sido enviado para salva-lo e por isso foi morto. Em seguida, fitou o capitão que permanecia com um sorriso nos lábios, uma expressão que causava em seus soldados uma sensação desagradável de que ele se divertia com o que fazia.

Eles olhavam casualmente para o capitão, esperando que as ordens dele mudasse. Mas ele mantinha-se inalterado. Era nítido que o destino dos alemães estava incomodando os americanos. Em apenas uma noite percebiam que não eram monstros aos seus olhos, mas homens como eles, que desejavam somente voltar para casa.

Mas o capitão permanecia impassível em sua postura.

Assim que terminaram de cavar, os prisioneiros deixaram as pás caírem aos seus pés e ficaram de frente para o capitão. Ele ordenou que lhe dessem as costas. Em uma linha apertada, ombro a ombro, obedeceram.

-Peguem seus rifles. –o capitão ordenou e viu a hesitação em seus homens. –É UMA ORDEM!

Os soldados obedeceram, preparando seus rifles. Os alemães fecharam os olhos, alguns oraram. Erik pensava apenas na esposa que não beijaria mais, e na filha que não veria crescer.

-FOGO!

Mas ele não ouviu nenhum tiro. O'Neal viu que seus homens ainda com as armas apontadas para os prisioneiros, não dispararam.

-Que merda! São surdos? Atirem!

Eles não obedeceram.

-Não atirem!-ordenou Cooper e imediatamente todos baixaram as armas.

-O que disse? Querem ir todos para a corte marcial?

-Senhor... –era Cooper. –Uma coisa é atirar em uma batalha, outra é assassinato a sangue frio! Não vou matar esses homens!

-São alemães!

-Não vou compactuar com isso, senhor! Deixem eles presos no galpão e um soldado montando guarda até a chegada de outra unidade! São prisioneiros de guerra, não animais para serem executados!

-Acha que os nazistas teriam a mesma piedade que vocês?

-Eu não respondo pela consciência dos outros, senhor. Só pela minha! –Cooper falou sério, pela primeira vez sem tremor na voz ou nas mãos quando se referia ao Capitão. –E irei notificar o assassinato do oficial canadense, senhor!

-Você é mesmo um idiota!

O'Neal retirou a arma do coldre e apontou a pistola para a testa de Cooper, não tinha mais em seu rosto o sorriso jocoso de quem se divertia em ver homens sendo fuzilados. Havia raiva por ser contrariado.

-Vocês irão atirar! Foram ordens do Alto comando!

-Não quer dizer que sejam as certas! Ninguém atira!

-Está me desafiando, Cooper? Tá me desafiando, seu merdinha?

Cooper sustentou o olhar de seu capitão.

-Não vamos atirar nesses homens, senhor!

-Merda... –O'Neal deu uma risada e apontou a arma para a cabeça de Cooper e atirou, mas o garoto não ficou impassível.

Segurou a arma de O'Neal com as mãos, tentando desarma-lo. Mas o capitão era claramente mais alto e mais forte que o jovem soldado e foi rapidamente rendido após receber uma cabeçada na boca, que lhe quebrou dois dentes e um soco na boca do estômago.

Cooper sentiu o gosto de sangue e de bílis na boca, caiu ajoelhado e vomitou. Em seguida viu o cano frio da pistola apontada para seu rosto novamente.

-Finalmente teve colhões para me enfrentar, Cooper? To admirado! –deu uma coronhada no rapaz que caiu na neve e apontou a arma para a cabeça dele.

-Nein! –Erik gritou, aproveitando a confusão para jogar o próprio corpo contra alguns soldados.- FUJAM!

Ele ordenou aos seus homens, que hesitaram um instante em abandonar o companheiro para trás, mas um deles obedeceu prontamente às ordens, sendo atingindo na perna por O'Neal.

-NEIN!- Erik urrou ao ver o soldado cair pelo tiro na neve, gemendo de dor, enquanto era dominado e preso ao chão pelos outros soldados que tentavam contê-lo com esforço.

–Vão continuar me desafiando? –O'Neal parecia transtornado e chutou o rosto de Erik com tanta força que causou um ferimento horrível em seu olho, praticamente desfigurando-o. –Mais algum herói aqui?

Então antes que alguém dissesse algo, ou tivesse chance de reagir diante da execução covarde de um companheiro, ouviram um uivo terrível. Algo como se uma fera estivesse perto. Todos olharam na direção que o urro vinha, do posto alemão.

-Santo Deus...

Um soldado murmurou ao reconhecer a figura que se aproximava deles, com olhos injetados de fúria.

-Logan?

O'Neal parecia não acreditar no que via, apontou sua arma para ele e começou a atirar, descarregando-a contra o canadense que parecia não se importar com as balas atingindo seu corpo quando saltou na direção do capitão, com garras de ossos saindo das costas de sua mão e uma expressão animalesca em sua face.

As garras de Logan rasgavam o corpo de O'Neal com fúria, partindo ossos e espalhando vísceras na neve, fazendo o capitão sufocar com o próprio sangue. Em seguida ele olhou para os outros soldados que recuaram de medo, soltando Erik, alguns apontavam as armas para Logan.

-Chega, meu amigo... –Erik pediu, ignorado a dor cruciante em seu rosto, ao perceber sua intenção de continuar a lutar. –Já morreu gente demais hoje aqui, não acha?

-Não atirem! –ordenou Cooper ainda zonzo pelo golpe que recebera, tentando ficar em pés, os demais obedeceram baixando as armas.

Logan olhou para o que restava do capitão e recolheu as garras. Rodriguez tremia dos pés à cabeça ao reparar que não havia nenhuma marca do tiro que dera em Logan, e este o fitou com frieza. Seu fator de cura funcionou direito, mas como havia perdido parte da massa encefálica com o tiro, demorou um pouco para se situar onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Mas ainda se lembrava do rosto de quem lhe deu o primeiro tiro.

-Cê tem sorte de que estou de bom humor novamente.

Rodriguez sentiu as pernas cederem e caiu na neve sentado. A cena era tão patética que Logan deu um meio sorriso e depois percebeu que os soldados americanos estavam mais preocupados em cuidar do ferimento no rosto de Erik, do que pelo destino infeliz de seu capitão.

-Quem é agora o oficial em comando dessa unidade? –Logan perguntou e o rapaz chamando Cooper endireitou o corpo.

-Sou eu, senhor. Sargento John C. Cooper.

-Então, Sargento. Leve os soldados para Peio. –Logan ordena e o sargento Cooper bate continência a ele, gritando ordens aos soldados para arrumar o que precisavam para partir.

-Senhor! –Cooper vira e olha para os alemães. –Deixaremos provisões para que consigam chegar ao próximo entreposto alemão que fica na direção contrária a que iremos.

-E o que dirá aos seus superiores, sargento? –Erik perguntou.

Cooper olhou para Logan, não parecia ter medo mais.

-Executamos os prisioneiros, conforme as ordens superiores. Mas o capitão O'Neal havia sido ferido quando tomamos o posto alemão na tarde da véspera de Natal. Não percebemos que era grave e ele morreu no caminho a Peio. Tivemos que enterrá-lo no caminho.

Logan sorri de lado com o que o sargento diz, e bate continência a ele. Em seguida, Cooper corre para dentro do posto para se preparar para partir de lá.

Nesse momento Logan observa o rosto de Erik e percebe que o olho dele estaria irremediavelmente destruído. O louco do O'Neal poderia tê-lo matado com aquele chute. Erik chama os soldados em seu idioma e os homens caminham para o posto para se prepararem para partir.

-Não vou para o Canadá com você.

-Eu sei. Vou ter que engolir que não realizei minha missão.

-Danke...

Logan em silêncio acompanhou a partida dos soldados, cada unidade em caminhos opostos, estranhamente unidos pelos acontecimentos daquela manhã de Natal que jamais sairá de suas mentes enquanto viverem.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

De repente Wolverine não estava mais sentindo o frio dos Alpes Italianos, estava novamente na Virginia observando o nome do Capitão John C. Cooper na lápide branca. Pela data, ele morreu quarenta e cinco anos depois do fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Logan sorriu, e em seguida sentiu um cheiro familiar. Algo que não sentia há setenta anos.

-Os anos não o mudaram nada, meu amigo.

Logan olhou por sobre o ombro e reconheceu o idoso que antes que havia avistado passeando entre as cruzes quando chegou. Não havia prestado atenção nele como devia, senão teria reparado o tampa olho no lado direito e um sorriso familiar.

-Erik Eichenhofer? –custava crer que era ele. –Cê tá vivo ainda?

Fitou o idoso com o sorriso sereno no rosto, apoiando seu corpo castigado pelo tempo na bengala, tendo ao seu lado uma senhora e dois adolescentes. Todos o olhando curiosamente.

-Hehe. Você também, Logan. Não se assuste com isso aqui. –apontando para o tapa-olho. –Isso garantiu que eu ficasse em casa até o fim da guerra.

-Fico realmente feliz que tenha conseguido, Erik.

-Todos nós conseguimos voltar, Logan... Deixa-me apresentar a você algumas pessoas. –ele fez um gesto com a mão trêmula e a senhora ficou ao seu lado.- Essa é minha Anja. Minha filha!

A senhora sorri e estende a mão calejada a Logan que a cumprimenta afetuosamente.

-Estes são os netos dela... meus bisnetos. Bastian e Ingrid! –dizia com uma pontada de orgulho na voz. –Lembra que eu contava a você e aos seus irmãos sobre o amigo mutante que salvou a vida de seu pai na Segunda Guerra, Anja? –apontou com um olhar para Logan e em seguida deu uma risadinha. –Claro que só fiquei sabendo o que era um mutante muitos anos depois.

Os garotos e a senhora fitaram Logan com um misto de surpresa, admiração e medo. Não que o mutante não estivesse acostumado com tais reações, mas a surpresa de ver que Erik conseguira voltar e cuidar da sua família o deixou feliz.

Erik dá alguns passos e para diante da lápide, chamando os bisnetos e a filha.

-Graças à coragem desse homem, nove soldados puderam voltar para casa e ver suas famílias. –Dizia Erik aos bisnetos, mas falando em seu idioma materno. –A guerra é algo terrível, mostra o lado mais negro dos homens, nos transformam em feras capazes de atos hediondos. Nada justifica todas as crueldades que foram praticadas durante a guerra. Eu sei que terei que responder por todas as que eu cometi quando encarar o Criador, mas... Mas também é capaz de mostrar o lado mais humano das pessoas.

-E como foi isso, vovô? –a garota perguntou.- Como foi que ele salvou nove soldados alemães se estavam em lados opostos na guerra?

Erik sorriu e depois começou a falar, não conseguindo evitar que seus olhos ficassem marejados com a lembrança.

-Foi em uma certa noite, quando homens que se deviam odiar por estarem em lados opostos, mas bastou uma noite de celebração de Natal para se verem como irmãos...

Fim...


End file.
